the breakfast club
by Mo-Lou
Summary: What happens in detention stays in detention. PLEASE reveiw
1. 8:30 Saturday morning

It was 8:30 Saturday morning. Mr. Hangeul was waiting for the eight students to come for their detention. One by one they slowly came in. The first to come in was a strawberry blonde boy, with spiky hair and glasses. He always carried around his camera. The next two too arrive were a brunette girl with leather pants. She was the drama queen of the bunch. The girl that came in with her was her girlfriend. She wore Jeans and a button down shirt she always looked professional. Shortly after the bad boy came. He was a rock star he had blonde spiky hair and wore a leather jacket. Mornings were not his thing because he brought a pillow and his guitar. Then the dancer came in. she always wore short skits and knee high boots her hair was long and she had her eyes on all the boys in school, or was it the other way around? Then enter a boy holding the hand of his lover who surprisingly wore jeans today (he/she normally wore a skirt). Last was the do gooder who in middle school used to be friends with half the people here until he started dating the principal's daughter.

"Alright" said Mr. Hangeul "I will be back in half an hour no one leave this place"

The drama queen sat in the corner with her girlfriend and started making out with her. Mr. Hangeul rolled his eyes and left. The Rocker curled up in a ball and closed his eyes. The dancer just sat on the table awkwardly and looked at the rocker.

"How's Muffy?" asked the drag queen

The do gooder rolled his eyes "Allison is fine thank you"

"You don't need to get all snooty" defended the drag Queens boyfriend

They sat in silence until the rocker broke it with his snoring. The two girls stopped sucking face and poked him to wake him up. He sat up not happy. The nerdy boy turned on his camera.

"Mark Cohen here in detention Saturday morning" he held his Camera at the Rocker. "A tired Roger Davis is not looking pleased". Roger flipped him the bird. "Why are you here Roger?"

"Because I cut class to smoke with my band"

Mark pointed his Camera at the drama queen "Maureen Johnson why are you here?"

"I was protesting the fact that we had too much homework, and that it kills trees. It was going well until the bull dog Benny turned me in" she stuck her tongue out at him.

Mark pointed his camera at Maureen's girlfriend "Joanne Jefferson why are you here? You don't seem to be the detention type"

"I was helping my girlfriend need I say more"

"Benjamin Coffin III Why are you here?"

"I'd rather not say"

"I'll tell" screamed Maureen. She must have been waiting for this question 'cause her hand was raised

"Alright, enlighten us" said Mark

"Well, Jo and I were working outside on our protest when Benny found us" she was doing actions to make this more dramatic. "Then he turned us in because we were skipping class…"

The dancer cut in "Joanne skipped class?"

"It was gym thank you very much" Joanne explained

"Then the principal called him out, because though he was doing a "Good" deed he too was skipping class."

Everyone burst into laughter. Benny just sat there with an angry look on his face.

"Tom Collins why are you here?" asked Mark

"I ran naked during the football game last night" Collins explained

"and Angel Dumott Schunard why are you here?" asked Mark

"I was part of this whole naked thing, it was my idea" Angel explained

" and last but not least Mimi Marquez why are you here?"

"I was out smoking with the boys, and my skirt was too short" she said

"You weren't…" Roger started. But Mimi cut him off with an icy glare.

An hour had gone by. Mimi took Roger's pillow and was sleeping in the corner. Angel was sitting on Collins lap and they were talking about opening a restaurant. Maureen and Joanne went back to sucking each others face. Benny just tapped his fingers on the table. Roger had gotten out his guitar and started strumming random notes. Mark was filming some of this and then he would go to reading a book.

"This is so dual" Maureen said

"Excuse me?" asked Joanne

"Not you pookie, sitting here in this stupid library. There's nothing to do, I might lose my mind"

"Yeah, well we all don't want to be here" said Benny

"Why don't we order a pizza?" suggested Angel

"With what money baby?" asked Collins

Mr. Hangeul came back into the room.

"Mr. Hangeul, I'm bored out of my mind" complained Maureen

"Well perhaps you wouldn't be if you brought some homework" said Mr. Hangeul

"Can we at least order a Pizza?" asked Angel

"I'll pay for it" offered Benny

Mr. Hangeul nodded. Angel kissed Collins on the lips.


	2. Truth or Dare

The pizza was ordered and all the kids had to do was sit and wait. Roger went over to a (still) sleeping Mimi and sat beside her.

"Hey babe" he said and he shook her lightly. Mimi groaned and turned to face away from him. Roger took off his jacket and covered her and went back to the table.

"What's the deal wit her?" asked Maureen

"Not sure" Roger said

"Let's play truth or dare" suggested Angel

Benny snorted and they all looked at him.

What?" he asked

"It was a suggestion I don't see you coming up with anything brilliant" said Joanne

"How about we look up dirty words in the dictionary?" asked Collins

"There will be non of that happening in my detention" the kids all turned around to see they're teacher.

"Shit" said Collins

"Unless you want another detention Mr. Collins I suggest you keep your mouth shut"

Mark was glad he was getting all this on his camera. Mr. Hangeul left to get the pizza. Mimi woke up and joined the group.

"Truth or dare Marky?" asked Roger

"Uh, neither I'm the camera man" he said waving his camera

"He said Truth or dare" said a very angry/bored/hungry Maureen

Horrified as to what Maureen might do to him he answered truth.

"Ever had sex?" asked Mimi

Roger had Marks camera and was pointing it at Marks astonished face.

"Come on Mark" urged Collins

"This is an inappropriate question" said Benny

"Oh suck it" replied Roger

"Well….er…uh…no" Mark finally said

Joanne gave him a hug and Angel smiled at him.

"Mimi truth or dare"

"Truth" she said

"Same question" said Joanne

Mimi blushed when she looked right at Roger. He picked up his guitar and looked away. Everyone sat in silence.

"So we'll take that as a yes?" asked Benny

Collins got up to hit him but as he was about to Mr. Hangeul walked in with pizza.

"Don't worry" Angel whispered to Collins "there will be plenty of other opportunities to hit him"

"When do we get set free?" asked Roger

"Urging for a smoke Mr. Davis?" asked Mr. Hangeul

Roger got up and moved to a corner and played his guitar. Mimi went to hang out with the girls who were looking up naughty things in the dictionary. Mark started filming people eating lunch.

"Mr. Cohen, can you please put that away" scolded Mr. Hangeul

"Yes sir" said Mark. As he was putting it away Collins made a whipping gesture and Angel made the sound. Benny got up and went to get pizza.


	3. Dim all the lights

"Mr. Hangeul?" asked Roger

"Yes Mr. Davis"

"May I go to the bathroom?"

"Only in a buddy system" the teacher replied

"A buddy system?" asked Collins

"He means he doesn't want Roger to go out side and smoke" answered Benny

"You know why don't you just shut up until 4:00" suggested Mimi

"Someone's not happy without a smoke" Angel whispered to Mark

"Oh lord both of them in here without a smoke" said Mark

Maureen joined this whispered conversation "That's going to be a nightmare unless…" everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Roger as he grabbed Mimi and started Making out with her.

"Well fight urge with urge" Joanne said

Mark had his camera out and pointed at Mr. Hangeul and is shocked face.

"Alright you two can go out" he said

It was no use Angel had sat on Collins lap and started making out wit him, Maureen and Joanne went back to what they were doing earlier this morning, and Roger and Mimi had moved to a table.

Mr. Hangeul got fed up and left. Benny checked his watch it was only 1:00 so they had three hours before they were set free. Mark went over and dimmed the lights. He pointed his camera at the two boys. Then he moved to the girls. He zoomed in on Benny who was doing homework.

"Zoom in on Benny doing homework, only because Allison is not here. But then once he's set free he will make sweet, sweet love to her."

"Shut up" Benny yelled

Mark turned his camera to Roger and Mimi. They were still going at it on the table. His hand was sliding down her thigh as she wrapped her leg around his waist.

"Mark Cohen here to make a new documentary on teenagers bored in detention so we make out"

Collins came up for air "That title is to long" Then he went back to Angel

Mark moved his camera to see the girls as they we sneaking to another part of the library and went behind a book case.

"Are you sure you're ready?" asked Maureen

"Now is a good a time as any" replied

Mr. Hangeul walked in and asked where the girls went. Mark lied and said they went to the bathroom.

"Well, my wife called I need to go home for an hour. No one leave" said Mr. Hangeul he then turned to face Roger and Mimi "and for god sakes go out and smoke please just no sex in my school"

Everyone (even Benny) tried not to laugh. When Mr. Hangeul left and Roger put his shirt back on.

"Oh….Joanne" Maureen screamed

"Want to smoke babe?" asked Roger

"No…you go" said Mimi

"I'll go wit you" said Collins and the two boys left.

"Mimi chica what's wrong?" Angel said as he wrapped his best friend into a big hug


	4. hand on your stomach no more

"Oh God fresh air" Roger said as he took another puff of his cigarette

"I know what you mean" said Collins "it was getting to stressful in there"

"Saturday detentions suck" said Roger

"Hey what's with your lady?"

"I'm not sure, she's been acting wired"

Inside everyone was reading or doing homework and the boys came back in.

"How is the outside world?" asked Mark

"Fresh" answered Collins

"You know what is comforting?" asked Maureen "when your hand is resting on your stomach. Oh or if your lovers hand is resting on your stomach" she grabbed Joanne's hand and put it to her stomach.

"Allison makes me do that all the time" said Benny

"Oh so she is somewhat normal" said Joanne

Angel grabbed Collins hand and put it on his stomach "Oh that does feel nice"

Roger sat in a chair and Mimi sat on him. He put his hand on her stomach but she moved it. Mark looked and everyone seemed to have noticed it as well.

"What is your problem?" asked Roger in a rather rough tone that frightened Mimi.

"Yeah everyone loves this" commented Maureen

"All you guys do is sit with his hand on your stomach why all the sudden does it bother you?" asked Benny

"None of your God damn business" Mimi snapped back

"Chica, what is the matter with you?" asked Angel

"I said none of your God damn business"

"pms" Whispered Mark to Collins who nodded

After a moment of awkward silence Maureen went back to working on her protest. Angel got out his drum sticks and started drumming on the couch so it didn't make a loud noise. Joanne started reading _The Catcher and the Rye. _Benny went back to doing his history and Collins closed his eyes and had a little nap. Mark started working on Math and Mimi just sat in Rogers lap. She couldn't hold it in anymore her eyes started to fill with tears. He shoulders started to tense up so she wouldn't cry. Roger noticed this

"Hey, Mimi" he said he held her head to his chest "Baby what is it?" tears started to slowly fall down her face. Roger wiped them away.

"I'm sorry" Mimi said

"Sorry for what?" asked Roger

Mimi got up from his lap and started to walk away. Everyone stopped what they were doing hoping that they would find out what was wrong with her. Roger stood up and grabbed her hand.

"Mimi" he said concerned "Please tell me, did I do something?"

Mimi nodded

"What did I do?" he said

Mimi shook her head she didn't want to say. She didn't know how he would react. How anyone would react. Roger wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in.

"Please, tell me what is wrong"

Everyone gathered around the couch. It was like they were watching their own little reality TV.

"I'm….we're….you…" is what she got out

"You're what? I'm what? Mimi what?" he asked

"Pregnant" she finally said and everyone just gasped


	5. 4:00 Saturday afternoon

"Alright you're free to go" said M. Hangeul. But no one moved they were all still in shock from what they just heard.

"Okay" Benny finally said after minute

Mr. Hangeul left and everyone started packing up in silence except for Roger who was holding a crying Mimi.

"So Mark, you never told us why you were in detention" said Maureen

"Oh, I left my camera running" he said

"That's all?" asked Angel

"Well, it was in the girls locker room"

"Nice" said Collins who gave high five his friend

"Ew, I'm sure that's not legal" said Joanne

"Yeah, well nice tattoo Mo"

"Mark Cornelius Cohen how dare you" Maureen went to jump at him but Joanne held her back.

"I really miss hanging out with you guys" Benny said

"Well maybe you should get your ass straight and dump the bitch" suggested Roger who was still holding Mimi.

"Maybe I will" he said and he left

Angel went over to Mimi and whispered something in her ear and took Collins hand.

"We'll see you at the life?" asked Collins everyone nodded and the two boys left.

"It's okay" Roger said though he was freaking out on the inside "everything will be okay"

"I'm sorry" Mimi sobbed Roger rested his chin on her head. "I'm scared" she said

"I know, but we can get through this" he said

"Besides you have five other fiends to back you up and be there for you" add Joanne

Mimi placed Rogers hand on her stomach. Mark grabbed his stuff. The girls all hugged and kissed Mimi and they left. Roger picked up his stuff and he, Mimi, and Mark all left.


	6. I have ask to ask

Roger, Mimi, and Mark were the last to arrive. Maureen explained that Benny would e joining them. Collins ordered pasta and meatless balls. Roger had a burger and fries. Joanne ordered a seaweed salad. Maureen and Angel split a pizza and Mark and Mimi had chicken fingers and onion rings.

"To drink?" asked the waiter

"Beer" said Collins who showed his fake ID

"Ice tea" said Mimi

"Diet coke" yelled Maureen which caused the waiter to jump

"A chocolate milkshake" said Roger

"Benny too" said Maureen

"Make that three" said Joanne

"And for you?" he asked Mark

"Water please"

The waiter left and Benny came.

"Your bad" said Angel as he slapped Collins on the shoulder

"I pass for 21"

"Sweetie you're 18" said Maureen

Collins was the oldest out the 8. Then came Benny who was a month younger. Next was Joanne who was two months Younger than Benny. Roger was next though he was 17. He would be 18 next month. 10 days after Roger is Mark. Then came Maureen then Angel and last is Mimi, she was a December baby. The waiter brought their drinks.

"I'm sorry I have to ask" said Joanne "are you going to keep it"

"Jo" Maureen hissed

"What I have to ask"

Mimi looked down at the table and nodded tears started to fall. Roger put his arm around her.

"You made her cry" Maureen said

"She's probably crying because of you protest" replied Mark. Mimi couldn't help but smile.

"There's that smile we all love" Said Collins. Their food came and they ate in silence. Mimi took a sip of Roger's shake and a bite of his burger.

"You wanna trade" he laughed Mimi gave a small smile. Roger switched the plates right when the waiter came.

"Oh on did I mess up the orders" panicked the waiter " is my first night I was doing so well"

"Chill out, she just wanted to eat my food instead" said Roger

"Oh good" and he left

"Wow don't have a cow" said Mark

"OH MY GOD last night I had a dream, there was this cow" said Maureen "her name was Elsie"

"Watch this be part of a protest" Joked Angel

"Don't give her any ideas" said Benny

"I'll probably protesting something you did"

Mimi grabbed Roger's hand and pulled him to a corner.

"Are you okay with me keeping this?" she asked "because if you're not please let me know"

"Roger wrapped her in a big hug and rubbed little circles on her back "Of course it's okay, Mimi please know I would do anything for you for it"

"Thank you"

"I mean besides we're going to have you hot and talented baby" He kissed her and went back to their seats


	7. Push

Mimi walked proudly around her high school with her big belly. Sure people looked but it's a good thing Roger knocked her up, because when people stare he tells them to 'fuck off'

"Mimi you're glowing" said Angel a few months later

"It's almost time to pop" Joanne said

Roger was excited he and his band did some gigs and he got enough money to rent an apartment.

"January 14th 1985 9 PM EST" said Mark "A big but very beautiful Mimi can explode at any moment"

"She's not a bomb Mark" explained Maureen

"Yeah, be nice to my girlfriend" defended Roger

"Oh god," said Mimi and she grabbed on to Roger. "Holy Shit, it's time, this thing wants out"

"Alright, I'll drive you guys to the hospital" said Benny

An hour had gone by the gang was hanging out in the waiting room. Mimi was in the delivery room with Roger.

"Come on push Mimi" Roger said

"Oh really that's a new one" she replied

Back in the waiting room the group was getting restless. Maureen and Joanne were kissing which lead to old ladies looking at them. Benny was reading a book, Mark was filming and Collins and Angel were bored out or their minds.

"How long does this thing usually take?" asked Collins

Maureen stopped kissing Joanne. "It's the miracle of life" she said

"Oh no" Angel said as he watched his friend get into protest voice.

"It can not be rushed or hurried. It's done when it's done"

"Maureen, you do know that bun in the oven is just an expression right?" asked Mark

"Virgin" was her reply and she went back to kissing Joanne. Then I man cleared his throat and she looked at him

"Hey mister" Maureen said "She's my sister"

Back in the delivery room Mimi was having just as much fun as her friends.

"Get this thing out of me" Mimi yelled

"You're almost there" the doctor tried to encourage her

"You're doing great baby" Roger said as he wiped her hair from her face.

"One more push Mimi" said the doctor

Mimi pushed and then…she heard the best sound ever a baby crying.

"It's a girl" the doctor said

"It's out of me" was Mimi's reply

Everyone gathered back in Mimi's room. They looked at the happy family.

"So?" asked Mark "the name is?"

Mimi looked at Roger "April Musetta Davis"


End file.
